Amai Fukushu Una Dulce Venganza
by zZPrincessSerenityMoonZz
Summary: La venganza nunca lucio tan tentadora. Narrada desde el punto de vista de Deidara y de Sasori... -DeiSaso. AU.
1. El Comienzo

_**Disclaimer**_: _Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen unicamente y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto, pero el hecho de que el los haya creado no quiere decir que yo pueda usar a sus personajes a mi gusto y antojo, esta historia es 100% de mi creacion, de mi retorcida mente, si lo vas a leer que sea bajo tu propio riesgo._

_**Nota:**_ _Este fanfic contiene uso de palabras ofensivas (pero muy pocas, la verdad), mala critica de cierta pelicula de "vampiros", tiene horrores ortograficos y posiblemente de redaccion, ¿se preguntaran el Porque? -_- Porque soy una novata escribiendo fanfics, espero que disfruten al leerlo._

**.:DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A RIOKO UCHIHA O RIOKO001:.**

Juro que por tu culpa escribi esta historia, me tenes sicociada con esta pareja, asi que es mejor que te guste esta historia, porque sino... sino... salada, es lo unico que se me ocurrido :D

* * *

><p><strong>Amai Fukushu - Una Dulce Venganza<strong>

**zZPrincessSerenityMoonZz**

.

.

.

Heme aqui tendido a mitad de la acera'un, la lluvia cae sin cesar y sin piedad sobre mi cuerpo, podia escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de los coches que pasan a metros de mi, un par de perros hace unos minutos pasaron corriendo persiguiendo talves a algun miserable gato que escapaba de ellos. Desde que habia caido de espalda sobre la acera, ninguna persona se habia acercado o se habia molestado siquiera en preguntar si estaba bien o si alguno de ellos podian ayudarme, no se si es lo que ellos, si lo que los humanos llaman instinto de supervivencia que les advierte que el peligro esta cerca, que esa sea una de las razones por las que caminan casi huyendo de mi y la verdad no los culpo'un.

Sinceramente ya no recuerdo ¿Cuantos minutos o han sido horas? las que he pasado en este mismo sitio, por causa de mi cuerpo, que se encuentra entumecido, lo unico que pude hacer en todo este tiempo, fue cerrar mis ojos para que la lluvia no lastimara tanto mi cornea y tambien, el lamentarme internamente por no haber matado al desgraciado que me hizo esto, mi cuerpo se encuentra inmovil, mis ropas estan empapadas y mi cabello pesaba, a pesar de estar acostado juraria que pesaba sobre mi cabeza y hombros.

Mis esperanzas por escapar de esta se veian nulas, pronto amaneceria y yo me convertiria en cenizas, una mancha negra en el piso, polvo de color dorado o brillaria, ante lo ultimo quise dejar escapar una carcajada, pero claramente no podia, porque me preguntaba ¿A que idiota se le ocurriria que nosotros brillamos ante la luz del sol'un? Si, mirennos miserables humanos, nosotros somos hibridos, nacidos de algun vampiro que no andaba en sus cabales y que se follo a una hada brillante, temannos o brillaremos sobre ustedes. Intente sacudir la cabeza para poder apartar las ideas que mi desesperada mente iba creando, pero era imposible, no podia acallar mis pensamientos o delirios en todo caso, mi hora estaba cerca.

Maldita sea, no puede ser que morir a de esta manera tan estupida, por lo menos no iba a escuchar las ruidosas burlas de mis compañeros o colegas, pero que daria por matar al hijo de puta que me habia echo esto, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, imaginando ciento y una maneras de hacerlo sufrir antes de matarlo, suspire, los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a salir desde lo alto del cielo, para los humanos no era visible debido a las espesas y oscuras nubes cargadas de agua que tapaban su resplandor, pero yo si podia, casi lo sentia burlandose de mi, maldito Apolo y su maldito sol.

Genial ahora que iba a morir ya empezaban a pasar por mi mente los recuerdos de mi vida, mi pasado, aquellas cosas que deseaba olvidar y otras que ya habia olvidado, como esa vez que me burle de Hidan por su estupida creencia puesta en el sadomasoquismo, que al final termine optando por seguir, ah, tambien estaba esa vez que Itachi hizo esa fiesta en la mansion Uchiha en la que...

Un momento, creo haber sentido que mi ceño se fruncia, pero de seguro lo habia imaginado, esto es realmente patetico -me dije- mis ultimos momentos de vida, mis ultimos recuerdos antes de morir y eso es lo que mi mente proyectaba'un, ¿O mi cerebro tambien se habia paralizado? o es que de verdad no habia echo nada emocionante con mi vida No ame? No fui amado? y lo mas patetico de todo es que soy virgen, morire virgen ¡VIRGEN! Porque ese beso con aquella rubia no contaba oh si?

-Senpai, senpai- escuchaba la voz de... Tobi?

Vamos!, Es que acaso esto no puede mejorar?, el sarcasmo mi fiel compañero. No puede ser que la ultima voz que escuche sea la de ese maldito de Tobi, que daria por que ese desgraciado sirviera para algo al final.

-Senpai, senpai- volvi a escuchar esa molesta voz

¡Vamos! Que jodido estas esperando sol, para quemarme por completo

Sempaiiiiii- la voz sonaba era mas decidida e interrumpia mis pensamientos

y llevarte mi existencia para...

-Senpai, senpai-

QUEEEEEEEEEE! -grite cabreado al fin, me incorpore y abri los ojos de golpe- eres un estupido o que, cierra esa puta boca'un

-el pelinegro se encogio de hombros- No digo que no sea divertido hacer esto, pero aunque este lloviendo el sol va a salir pronto -decia un chico pelinegro, su estatura era aproximadamente de unos 175cms, llevaba una camiseta y un par de vaqueros color azul oscuro, este estaba recostado en la cera de la misma manera en la que yo estaba... frunci el ceño- en la que yo estaba?

Mire mis manos, luego mis piernas, no las podia mover del todo, pero ya no estaba completamente entumecido, eso hizo que mis labios sonrieran por unos instantes, luego mi cara tomo esa expresion seria que acostumbraba a usar con los demas. Me habia equivocado esto era lo peor de todo, al final tenia que pedirle ayuda a este tipo, que no me inspiraba nada de confianza, ¡Jamas!, me dije, prefiero morir antes de deberle un favor a el.

Venganza... Venganza... esa palabra estaba repitiendose en mi cabeza, si sobrevivia este dia, podia llevar a cabo mi venganza, podria deshacerme del bastardo que me habia dejado en esta situacion.

Senpai, No cree que debamos irnos?, no quiero ser un Tobi achicharrado -el azabache hacia angelitos de agua en la acera, salpicando al rubio que tenia un gran tic marcado en su sien, su vena parecia a punto de explotar -

¡TOBI! -el chico se puso de pie sobresaltado al escuchar su nombre en un grito lleno de cansancio, fastidio y enojo.

El me estaba observando desde arriba, ¿Como se atrevia a hacer eso'un? A pesar de eso, nunca le iba a decir lo agradecido que estaba que estuviera aqui en ese mismo momento, ademas aun me preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo el aqui'un, sacudi mi cabeza, no era hora de pensar en eso.

No puedo mover mi cuerpo, estoy bajo el efecto de... -me callé, no tenía porqué saberlo, Tobi se puso de cuclillas y me miro a los ojos- Sacame de aqui ahora y llevame a casa te lo ordeno -lo fulmine con la mirada- y te juro que si dices algo de esto a alguien, no respiraras lo suficiente como para pedir ayuda, entendiste?.

...Un instante despues habian desaparecido bajo la lluvia...

-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-ooo-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-

5:30 pm

El despertador sono como de costumbre, estire mi mano algo cansado para ponerle fin a ese ruido que tanto odio, abri los ojos lentamente, el techo de mi cama tenia la misma forma y color de siempre, cortinas de seda de un rojo intenso caian hasta el suelo, mi cama estaba elevada sobre una base de unos 15 centimetros de altura, mejor dicho estaba elevada a unos 15 centimetros, ahora tenia unos 20 centimetros de altura, es por ello que habia caido de cara al piso por no recordar ese pequeño pero necesario detalle y todo se debia a la reciente mudanza que habiamos tenido, y a los gustos extraños de mi abuela de siempre decidir las cosas por mi, me levante tranquilamente del piso dirigiendome al cuarto de baño, abri el grifo, observe por unos minutos como el agua corria y se perdia por el lavabo, hasta que agarre mi cepillo de dientes y empece a cepillarme, mi rostro se veia reflejado en el espejo, de nuevo, lucia como siempre, sin emocion alguna como de costumbre, comenzaba a odiar mi rostro, porque siempre lucia igual, igual que hace 100 años, alce mi mano para quebrar el espejo, otros siete años de mala suerte haciendose añicos.

Sali del baño, observe con desgana mi armario, mi ropa ya estaba planchada y ordenada, era fastidiosa toda esta rutina, a pesar que nos mudaramos mas de dos veces al año, no importaba el lugar que fuera siempre era la misma rutina, empezaba a cansarme de ello.

Me despedi de mi abuela, como era normal ella no me respondio, aun no entendia porque cada dia que salia de casa, pasaba por su cuarto y sentia la necesidad de decirle adios, sin darle mucha importancia empece a caminar por las calles que me llevarian hasta la universidad, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, por la forma en la que las personas me miraban sabia que era esa sonrisa despiadada o como habia dicho un antiguo amigo, una sonrisa propia de un loco, de un psicopata, la verdad no recordaba cual habia sido la palabra y la verdad tampoco me importaba, no se porque me tomaba la molestia en asistir a la universidad, siempre eran las mismas clases, los mismos pateticos profesores y las mismas caras de aburrimiento por parte de los estudiantes, suspire antes de levantar la vista al cielo, el techo azul oscuro estaba decorado por millones de estrellas, no podia creer que hace unos dias hubiese pasado un huracan por esta zona, alce una de mis manos al cielo en un intento por alcanzar ese gran espacio azul oscuro que cubria como un manto el planeta.

Estaba a un par de calles de la universidad, aun no entendia porque mi abuela me habia inscrito en el curso de la noche, es verdad que le habia dicho, que ya estaba aburrido de la vida que llevaba, de salir noches tras noches a discotecas o lugares nocturnos, de que me confundieran con un jodido crio menor de edad y no me dejaran entrar a ciertos lugares, habia probado de todo a traves de los años, o casi de todo, cada cinco o diez años el hombre se las apañaba para sorprenderme un poco con algun invento novedoso, pero seguia siendo aburrido, ya nada lograba capturar mi interes.

.

El timbre habia sonado en el momento en que entraba al salon de clases, me quede un momento observando el salon al que me habian asignado, un par de rubias se besaban como si nadie las estuviese viendo, un grupo de chicos estaba jugando algun juego de cartas, mientras que otro grupo apostaba para ver quien ganaba, visualice un lugar vacio cerca de la ventana, eso era perfecto, camine hasta el asiento, ignorando y siendo ignorado por todos, mire a traves de la ventana, suspire cansado, el ruido empezaba a fastidiarme, pero no le daria importancia, nunca se la daba. El profesor hizo acto de presencia cinco minutos despues del toque de la campana, todos seguian ignorandolo, yo lo miraba de reojo esperando a ver que hacia.

Pero no hizo nada, empezo a escribir en el pizarron, me equivoco no estaba escribiendo, estaba haciendo unos extraños simbolos, en los que podia distinguir entre ellos algunas estrellas, lunas y algo que parecia una rana, una vez que termino de hacer lo que; supongo tenia que hacer en la pizarra, dio media vuelta y miro a todos en el salon, sonrio al momento que juntaba sus manos, las imagenes empezaron a brillar, eso hizo que mi ceja se levantara, estaba impresionado no lo iba a negar, porque claramente eso era nuevo para mi, habia visto todo tipo de magia, pero esta era diferente, era como si te transmitiera un sorprendente calor, algo que relajara tu marchita alma y le diera una razon para seguir existiendo, si , eso pense hasta que los simbolos se desprendieron de la pizarra y se incrustaron en el techo haciendo que todos los estudiantes que no prestaban atencion, que lo ignoraban con desden, cayeran de cara al piso dejando de hacer asi, lo que hacian.

Creo que ahora si tengo su atencion -el pelinaranja de cruzo de brazos y sonrio, su sonrisa se parecia a esas que salen en los comerciales de pastas de dientes, al juzgar por su altura no media menos de un metro ochenta y cinco o un metro noventa, llevaba pantalon negro y una camiseta amarilla con el emblema de la universidad- Mi nombre es Amegakure Yahiko, sere su profesor de Historia -levanto las manos y chasqueo los dedos, al instante todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus asientos viendolo con un odio aparente- Espero que nos llevemos bien -juraria que me miro y me guiño el ojo-

.

El timbre sono anunciando la hora del descanso, todos salieron del aula como alma que lleva el diablo, suspire y continue viendo a traves de la ventana, no tenia hambre, asi que me quedaria aqui hasta la proxima clases o eso habia pensado hasta que escuche una voz a mis espaldas, ignoralos me decia, cuando se aburran se iran y me dejaran en paz.

Hola, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, mucho gusto -volvia a escuchar esa voz dirigiendose a mi-

Ita-chan, creo que el nuevo chico, es sordo y posiblemente sea mudo -un sujeto peligris apoyaba sus brazos en mi pupitre, sus ojos eran de un color violeta, llevaba un colgante de un triangulo invertido y empezaba a fastidiarme, odiaba que las personas estuvieran cerca de mi por mucho tiempo-

Dejalo Hidan, por la forma en que te mira, pareciera que esta midiendo el tamaño de tu ataud -exclamo un chico de un extraño color azul-

Demasiada gente cerca, era hora de salir de aqui, me levante sin decir una palabra y empece a caminar hasta la puerta del salon, buscando una salida, un escape, podia escuchar el sonido de las voces de los chicos que se habian acercado a mi

¡TOBI, MEJOR REGRESA ENSEGUIDA O MUERE! -un grito vino desde fuera, del pasillo-

Genial, mas que genial, estaba en el piso de nuevo, y esta vez fue culpa de un idiota que entro corriendo al aula y me tiro sin pedir una disculpa, ni siquiera trato de evitarme, hubiera jurado que hasta me habia empujado, creo que mi paciencia empezaba a desaparecer, trate de levantarme, pero cuando iba a formar una frase llena de rabia, enfado y mucha ira... El entro

Tobi es un buen chico, yo no quise comerme todo su almuerzo, senpai mire... -levanto su mano enguantada- todavia hay un par de salchichas de pulpos

Hace unos minutos habia entrado un angel de cabello largo rubio, o eso era hasta que veias su mirada, era casi inexpresiva con un odio reflejado en su semblante, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un mechon de cabello que aunque no pareciera cierto no le restaba masculinidad, sino que lo hacia mas perfecto , sus ojos estaban teñidos de un color carmesi, su piel era blanca y te hacia querer tocarla, sentirla, recorrer con tus dedos cada centimetro de el... si cada centimetro... ahora el estaba sonriendo, fue hasta ese momento que quite mi mirada de su cuerpo para ver con mayor detenimiento sus labios, eran apetecibles e invitadores y rogaban por ser besados.

¿Tobi, ya te lo habia advertido, verdad? Tres, tres es el maximo para mi paciencia'un -aumento su sonrisa, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, si habia quedado impresionado por la sonrisa del profesor de Historia, esta la superaba con creces, era perfecta, el rubio levanto sus manos y saco un par de aves de lo que parecian estar echas de arcilla, los pocos que quedaban en el aula empezaron correr huyendo del lugar, gritiandole al pobre desgraciado que habia entrado de primero que si queria vivir que huyera cuanto antes, yo no podia por mas que quisiera hacerlo, no podia apartar la vista del recien llegado, no pude ver el momento en que las aves que aguardaban en sus manos desaparecieron, ni estuve consciente del momento en el que grito juntando sus manos - ¡KATSU!

Una fuerte explosion se escucho detras de mi, sentia el calor que emanaba la explosion recorrer toda mi espalda, a los segundos de la explosion, senti como una firme mano agarraba la mia y me sacaba del lugar.

¿Acaso eres idiota? O de verdad estas sordo, reacciona -sentia que mi cuerpo era sacudido, pero no podia reaccionar su cara era en lo unico que estaba poniendo atencion, su cara estaba grabada en mi mente, lo demas en este momento ya no importaba- ¡Que reacciones te digo! -senti un par de cachetadas, golpes que me hicieron salir de mi estado de ensoñacion-

.

¡Kuso! Creo que es momento de huir de aqui -veia al idiota que no se habia movido cuando le habia gritado que saliera del lugar, su color de cabello era de un rojo intenso, su cara, ni idea, no habia tenido tiempo de verla, y mucho menos ahora que venian detras de mi, escuchaba los gritos desde lejos y los pasos se acercaban de prisa al lugar-

¡Vamos! tome la mano del pelirojo y lo hice correr hasta la terraza, era el lugar donde tenia chance de escapar por si se tornaba mas complicado el asunto, pero no podia negar, que estaba feliz, habia hecho volar a Tobi, la verdad es que no estaba enfadado porque se comio mi almuerzo, solo queria un motivo para demostrar mi arte y el idiota siempre encontraba un motivo para disfrutar de primera mano mi maravilloso arte, no todos lo apreciaban de la misma manera que yo, pero eso hacia mas divertida e excitante cada demostracion, me deje caer al piso, el chico que habia hecho venir conmigo estaba inmovil a mi lado, ambos respirabamos con dificultad, cuando recupere el aliento, me levante y entreabri la puerta, nadie se acercaba, estudiantes pasaban de lejos, pero nadie se acercaba a la terraza, no habia moros en la costa- !Perfecto¡ -sonrei y volvi a sentarme mas tranquilo-

.

De verdad ¿eres sordo?, porque yo no se ese lenguaje de señas -bufo cansado el rubio de coleta- si se de una seña con mis dedos pero no creo que te vaya a parecer muy agradable -sonrio de nuevo, su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar, lo vi sacar un papel de su billetera, la verdad no es que aun no pudiera hablar, la verdad es que queria escuchar un poco mas el maravilloso sonido de su voz- Mi nombre es Iwagakure Deidara, mucho gusto'un -me ofrecio una tarjeta con su nombre-

Mi nombre es Akasuna No Sasori -me puse de pie dispuesto a irme, no sabia como de un momento a otro habia pasado, pero habia quedado hipnotizado por su rostro, habia bajado las defensas por el, eso no era posible, como demonios podria fijarme en un hombre, se que es hermoso y es el mejor rostro que mis ojos han visto alguna vez, y que verian; supongo, pero eso no compensaba el hecho de que estaba rompiendo la regla numero uno que me habia autoimpuesto; no entablar amistad con nadie, y esa regla lo incluia a el, pricipalmente a el, voltee a verlo con mi barrera puesta de nuevo, mi expresion no denotaba expresion alguna, extendi mi mano para regresarle la tarjeta y...

.

Abri los ojos desmesuradamente, las palabras se habian ido de nuevo, mi barrera habia caido de nuevo, porque el...

.

¡El me estaba besando!

* * *

><p>Pues alli mis queridos lectores, queda la historia, espero que no se hayan aburrido tanto :P<p>

.

..

...

**Naruto:** Oye, porque escribes de ese par y de mi no'ttebayo? -grita exaltado- hasta escribiste de Shikamaru, ¡SHIKAMARU!

**Yo:** Naru, cariño, creo que la gente quiere saber de la historia, de ESTA HISTORIA, no de la otra que escribi hace eones

**Naruto:** es que ya no me quieres verdad?

**Yo:** Si te quiero, io te amodoro -le guiño el ojo-

**Deidara:** ¿Puedo volar al niño'un?

**Sasori:** No, deja que lo convierta en marioneta primeo y luego lo haces explotar. -inserte sonrisa sexy-

**Yo:** -abrazo a Naruto- aqui nadie vuela a nadie [a excepcion de Tobi] o destaza a nadie [a excepcion de Tobi, de nuevo]

**Naruto:** 8D

**Deidara y Sasori: **¬¬

**Yo:** por su culpa ya se me olvido lo que iba a decir :3 asi que eso, eso, eso es todo amigos.

...

..

.

**P.D:** Se aceptan criticas constructivas, así como destructivas 8D**_ ¿Quien dijo miedo?_**


	2. Dia 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen únicamente y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto, pero el hecho de que él los haya creado no quiere decir que yo pueda usar a sus personajes a mi gusto y antojo, esta historia es 100% de mi creación, de mi retorcida mente, si lo vas a leer que sea bajo tu propio riesgo.

_**Nota:**_ Este fanfic contiene uso de palabras ofensivas (pero muy pocas, la verdad), tiene horrores ortográficos y posiblemente de redacción y en cuanto a la narración, allí se concentra lo mejor… jejeje bueno se preguntaran el ¿Por qué? -_- Porque soy una novata escribiendo fanfics, espero que disfruten al leerlo.

**.:DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A RIOKO001:.**

No sabes el gusto que me dio, al haberte escuchado decir que el primer capítulo te había gustado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que este te guste más. ;w;

* * *

><p><strong>Amai FukushūUna Dulce Venganza**

**zZPrincessSerenityZz**

.

.

.

La oscuridad se cernía sobre las solitarias calles de la ciudad, el aire llevaba los ruegos, dolor, llanto, desesperación y misterios de otro día que al fin iba a concluir, esto ciertamente, era música para mi oídos –sonreí al momento que murmuraba esas cosas en mi cabeza, me detuve en una de las esquinas para descansar un poco- al fin había localizado al sujeto, pero ya se había marchado o eso era lo que parecía–saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y lo encendí- esas no eran buena noticia, si lo dejaba solo, por mucho tiempo miles de vidas estarían perdid… –suspire- ¡y de aquí cuando me han importado la vida de estos miserables humanos! –exhale un par de bocanadas de humo mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos- Que vida más miserable la que llevaba ahora, pase de ser uno de los mejores de mi raza a un puto perro sabueso, sirviendo a unos idiotas que se creían los dueños del mundo, mi padre estaría revolcándose en su tumba, odiándome y maldiciéndome si no fuera porque el mismo fue quien me entregara para salvar su patética vida, que no duro ni 10 años terrestres, maldito bastardo.

.

El hombre termino su cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo, bajo la vista y vio reflejado su rostro sobre un pedazo de lata tirada en el piso, su cabello ya no tenía el color azul de siempre, estaba más apagado por el paso del tiempo, sus ojos que antes era de un azul fuerte y reflejaban vida, ahora estaban apagados… enseguida como queriendo olvidar y evitar recordar su pasado, cerro sus ojos y se fundió con la noche, dejando que el aire siguiera sirviéndole de transporte, seguiría rastreando, ya que para eso era que vivía.

.

Mi lady se va a enfadar -reí- ¿y esa sería una novedad? .De un momento a otro mi sangre estaba poniéndose inquieta, trate de ignorarla un poco, pero cuando ya no pude mas, deje de prestar atención a mi entorno, allí estaba llamándome de nuevo, la sentía hasta en los huesos, era mejor no hacerla esperar, me esfume inmediatamente para aparecer cuanto antes en su presencia.

.

Al instante aparecí en medio de una habitación oscura, iluminada solamente por la tenue luz de la luna, el lugar estaba decorado con muebles sencillos, un lugar que podría llamarse un sitio acogedor, en otras circunstancias claro..

.

Lamento mucho la demora, mi Lady –el hombre de cabellos azules hizo una reverencia a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

.

¡Maldito bastardo! –Se escucho la voz de una furiosa mujer- ¡Como te atreves a ignorarme y aparecerte así en mi presencia, te he dicho que aborrezco verte en forma humana!

.

La mujer se acerco al recién llegado y le propino un golpe en el estomago, este cayó al piso sin quejarse, se levanto y regreso de nuevo a la posición de reverencia, que había tenido hace unos minutos, inclinando su cara que estaba aun más baja, la mujer se acerco a él lentamente, moviendo sus caderas casi sensualmente, se escuchaba el repiqueo de sus tacones de diseño louboutin, resonando en el piso en cada paso que daba.

.

Eres un sucio bastardo bueno para nada, una cosa te pedí, una sola cosa y fallaste miserablemente, Ao - la mujer tomo del cabello al sujeto e hizo que le mirara a la cara, un cuchillo apareció entre sus manos, mostrando una sonrisa, deslizo el filo del cuchillo por la mejilla de Ao, la sangre empezaba a emanar, gotas de ellas recorrían su mejilla, pero aun así ningún incidió de dolor surcaba el rostro del peliazul, se llevo el cuchillo a los labios y lamio la sangre que se había quedado en la hoja, saboreando cada gota que pasaba por su garganta, una vez que el cuchillo estuvo limpio de todo rastro de sangre, lo hizo desaparecer y volvió a patearlo con mas fuerza, esta vez su cuerpo había sido tirado a unos metros lejos de ella, la mujer dio un par de pasos acercándose a él, hasta presionar la punta de sus tacones sobre la herida.

.

¡Mierda! –murmure para mis adentros- había bebido de mi sangre, eso quería decir que iba a pasar las semanas más dolorosas de mi vida, otra vez. Desde el momento que mi sangre se unía a la suya, ella tenía más control sobre mí del que ya tenía, podía matarme y revivirme para volverle a torturar, pero eso no lograría acabar con mi existencia, porque no le convenía.

.

Ve y encuéntralo puto desgraciado, no debe permanecer solo y lo sabes, ¿verdad? –presiono con fuerzas sobre el lugar donde hace momento había hecho el corte-

.

_Como usted lo ordene_ -Ao sonrío, viendo directamente a la cara a la mujer- _sus deseos son siempre ordenes para mi, Lady Terumi._

_._

La habitación se lleno de un brillo color azul chillante, al instante que Ao desapareció, la mujer había quedado sola en la habitación, un haz de luz reflejo su hermosa figura delgada, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color dorado, dos mechones de los cuales uno le cubría su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzaban sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos eran de color verde claro. Su belleza encerraba la más pura de las maldades.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Destelle inmediatamente en mi alcoba, mis manos fueron casi inconscientemente a mis labios, aun podía sentir el sabor de sus labios, la sensación y el calor de su beso aun estaba presente quemándome por dentro, pero a pesar de todo estaba furioso –golpee la superficie de mi escritorio con mi puño- si, estaba muy furioso, no podía creer lo que me pasaba en esos momentos, un solo beso de él, había logrado hacer estragos en mi. En el momento que Deidara me había besado. Me sorprendí, su nombre había quedado grabado en mi mente desde el momento en que lo dijo, al escuchar su voz sentí que algo dentro de mí se liberaba, era difícil de explicar, era como si yo fuera parte de… Negué efusivamente, comenzaba a pensar tonterías.

.

Cerré mis ojos de golpe, al momento en que llevaba mis manos a mis sienes, allí estaba ese dolor de nuevo, mi respiración se volvía a cada segundo más agitada, era extraño solo había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había tenido un dolor así, esta vez era incluso peor, sentía como si algo quisiera salir de mi cuerpo, era como si estuviera abriéndose paso a través de mis entrañas, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron dejándome completamente inmovilizado en mi lugar, caí al suelo sosteniendo mi pecho, mientras que intentaba calmar mi respiración, use la poca fuerza que me quedaba para llegar hasta mi cama, teniendo cuidado con los escalones, llegue hasta ella y estire los brazos sobre el colchón, solo necesitaba tranquilizarme –Vamos Sasori, respira – me dije en un intento de calmarme, solo tenía que cerrar mis ojos, concentrarme y ordenar al dolor que se fuera, no entendía porque esta vez había tardado tanto, comenzaba a preocuparme.

.

- ¿¡Sasori, hijo eres tu! –

.

Cerré los ojos al instante, al igual que mis puños, usando mi fuerza para dejar el dolor a un lado, jamás dejaría que ella me viera de esta manera, no podía hacerle esto, no me lo perdonaría, no desde la última vez que desperté en medio de la cocina completamente destruida y sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado, no la había lastimado, pero ese fue uno de los motivos por los que tuvimos que mudarnos de nuevo.

.

¿¡Sasori!- la voz se escuchaba en un tono más preocupado

.

Chiyo'obasan, soy yo –logre articular débilmente, parpadee un par de veces, el dolor se estaba yendo, pero estaba abriendo paso a una extraña sensación, era la primera vez en todos estos años que sucedía, sentía desde lo profundo de mi ser que algo malo estaba acercándose-

.

Sasori, ¿Cómo te fue en la Universidad? –la anciana hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, su tono seguía teñido de preocupación –Te ocurrió algo malo, ¿Por qué regresaste tan temprano?-

.

Pasaron dos minutos en completo silencio…

.

La puerta se abrió mostrando la figura del pelirojo, su rostro era el de siempre mostrando una cara serena, sin emoción alguna – Lo siento, Chiyo'obasan, es que me aburrí de ese lugar –ella vio al pelirojo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero solo se limito a sonreírle-

.

- Acabo de terminar de hacer tu comida favorita, no dejes que se enfríe –la anciana dio media vuelta para regresar a la sala

.

No tengo hambre, quiero estar a solas en mi habitación – respondió Sasori al instante

.

La anciana se detuvo de golpe sin poder evitarlo, al escuchar la respuesta de Sasori, era la primera vez en muchos años que le contradecía o la primera vez que le decía que NO, la anciana se miraba muy preocupada, aunque no lo demostraba del todo, volteo a ver a su nieto a la cara, cuando este añadió- ¿Por qué me inscribiste en esa Universidad?

.

Porque estaba pensando en ti cariño, recordé lo que me dijiste hace meses, que ya estabas aburrido de la rutina, así que busque por todos lados ese lugar, allí solo asisten personas como tú y yo, así que no tendrías problemas de que algunos de tus poderes fueran descubiertos, podrías usar tus poderes sin levantar sospechas –sonrió nostálgicamente.

.

Por eso es que quería a mi abuela, ella siempre pasara lo que pasara cuidaría de mi.

.

Gracias Chiyo'obasan – entre a mi habitación, el dolor casi se había marchado por completo, pero esa nueva sensación aun estaba latente, no le di tanta importancia, me dirigí a la cama a descansar, talves al despertarme mañana esa sensación ya no estaría.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

¡Qué demonios fue eso'un! –Suspire mientras bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la salida de la Universidad, aun faltaban un par de horas para que terminaran las clases, pero ya no deseaba seguir recibiendo clases –acomode el mechón de cabello que cubría mi ojo izquierdo, detrás de mi oreja, mientras sentía algo extraño en mi rostro, lleve mis manos hacia el y no podía creer que aun esa sonrisa seguía en mi cara, y todo porque hace unos momentos había besado al chico nuevo'un, realmente no pensé, vi su rostro y por un acto reflejo, me abalance a sus labios, el besarlo había sido un mero impulso de mi parte. Pero era extraño, cuando lo había besado sentí como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, pero era imposible, lo recordaría, porque era imposible borrar de mi memoria un rostro como ese o unos labios como esos, si los días fueran solo un poco interesantes como hoy lo fue, creo que vendría más seguido a la universidad.

.

-Saa, Bocchan-

.

Escuche la voz de uno de los sirvientes del Director - ignóralo, talves se vaya'un– me dije mientras seguía caminando despreocupadamente a la salida, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

.

-Saa, Bocchan, Onoki-sama desea verle en su oficina, déjeme acompañarlo por favor-

.

Ahora que mierda quiere ese viejo –bufe molesto, me detuve. Me debatía entre irme a mi casa o ser traído a rastras por los sirvientes del viejo o por el viejo mismo, suspire realmente cansado -está bien, iré enseguida'un –di media vuelta para dirigirme a la oficina del director, Kitsuchi, mi ahora escolta, seguía mis pasos muy de cerca, en momentos como este me sentía como un preso, odiaba tener personas "cuidando de mi".

.

.

¡Cuantas veces le he dicho a ese muchachito que me haga caso! – Se escuchaba los gritos del viejo Onoki desde el pasillo, mi mano apenas había tocado el picaporte, cuando escuche mi nombre desde el otro lado de la puerta-

.

¡DEIDARA! - entre sin prisa alguna a la gran oficina del Director-

.

Buenas Noches, Iwagakure-O… -no dejo siquiera, que terminara el saludo-

.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no pases un minuto del día sin tus escoltas? sobre todo por lo que paso la semana pasada – el director me apunto, con un semblante de profundo odio mezclado con enojo y podía escuchar en su voz un poco de preocupación.

.

Onoki era ya un anciano, con una estatura bastante baja. Su cara presentaba una barba de algunos días y tenía un bigote triangular con esquinas angulares, vestía un traje hecho a medida color azul oscuro, con una corbata del mismo color, a pesar de su apariencia débil y poco sofisticada, Onoki Iwagakure, pertenecía a la Noble Familia de los Iwagakure, la única raza pura de vampiros que existía.

.

Deidara apretó los puños, queriendo matar a Hidan, de nuevo, - si no fuera por ese bocazas, nadie se hubiera enterado de mi pequeño accidente'un-

.

.

.:-FLASHBACK-:.

Deidara-chan –la puerta del cuarto de Deidara se abrió de par en par, dándole la bienvenida a un chico de apariencia juvenil, su cabello de un color plateado estaba peinado hacia atrás, su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, provocando que sus ojos se vieran de un color malva más intenso - aquí está la medicina que Tsunade-sama te receto, para la parálisis de tu encuentro con el tipo raro que intento matarte.

Deidara recibió al recién llegado con una mirada fulminante, mientras que Onoki le decía algo por el teléfono antes de colgar la llamada. La mirada del rubio, expresaba una advertencia de muerte para Hidan, el recién llegado.

.:-FLASHBACKOFF-:.

.

.

Te lo repetiré una vez más, no quiero a nadie detrás de mi –el rubio se encogió de hombros, despreocupado- yo puedo cuidar de mi - cerré los ojos y me hundí en el asiento, cansado, eche la cabeza hacia atrás, solo podía escuchar los gritos del director-

.

Desde que perdimos contacto con los Anusaka, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarte salir sin protección alguna –Onoki me sentenciaba y continuaba regañándome sin parar-

.

Los Anusaka eran la raza más fuerte de Protectores y Guardianes del universo, una parte de ellos habían nacido para proteger a la raza vampírica Iwagakure, años atrás habían dado sus vidas por cada amo que se le fuera asignando, ya que por cada vampiro nacido en la Familia Iwagakure un protector de los Anusaka era puesto bajo su cuidado, para cuidarlos de todas las posibles amenazas que esta gran familia de vampiros pudiese tener, los Anusaka eran despiadados por naturaleza, tenían un código de honor y lealtad ante todo, eso fue hasta hace más de cien años atrás, porque de la noche a la mañana todos los Protectores habían sido exterminados sin dejar rastro alguno, nadie conocía nada acerca de lo que sucedió o lo que provoco su inmediato exterminio, ni los propios Guardianes. Pese, aunque aun vivían los guardianes Anusaka, estos se negaban a ser tratados como simple escoltas de vampiros, desde el exterminio de los Protectores los lazos entre los Anusuka y los Iwagakures se había roto, dejándoles sin protección alguna. Dado que la Familia Iwagakure eran muy selectivas con sus sirvientes se habían negado a tomar a otra raza de guerreros para que velaran pro ellos, desde entonces cada uno había cuidado la espalda del otro, esto había provocado que una gran mayoría de vampiros hubiese desaparecido, incluyendo a los padres de Deidara.

.

¡DEIDARA! Estas poniéndome atención –abrí los ojos de golpe, sintiendo la presencia de ese par de sombras que al fin habían llegado y que habían puesto para protegerme, no las podía ver, pero ya estaban allí cuidando de mi trasero, podría jurar que me había quedado dormido por un par de minutos- Sabes que otra de las razones por la que no podemos dejarte solo, es por la amenaza de los continuos asesinatos de nuestra especie –Onoki golpeo su escritorio con fuerza, agrietándolo un poco, haciendo que por un momento le prestara atención, aun continuaba con su jodido sermón- Decenas de nuestros hermanos han muerto y otros siguen desaparecidos, no me perdonaría, si dejara que cayeras en mano de esos malditos Oni's.

.

Gire mi rostro viendo a través de la ventana, la noche se veía perfecta para estar en la calle caminando un poco y respirando el aire puro de la soledad- Esta bien, no volverá a suceder – dije mientras me ponía de pie, me despedí del Director y salí de su oficina. Cuando al fin había dejado de sermonearme, me puse en marcha, caminando de nuevo a la salida, ya estaba cansado de toda esta mierda, aun así, no podría creer que mi tío Onoki se preocupara tanto por mí…

.

.

_… "Solo porque yo, era el descendiente directo al trono de los vampiros"_

.

.

* * *

><p>Por hoy hasta allí va a quedar, dudas, preguntas y sugerencias déjenla en los reviews. No sé si podre contestar al montón que recibo –w- hahahahaha XD<p>

...

..

.

**Yo**: -leyendo el manga 579 de Naruto- WTF!

**Naruto**: ¬¬ otro capítulo y no aparezco, es mas apareció un tal Ao, ¿Quién demonios es él'dattebayo?

**Yo:** -dejo de leer- ahm.. :P Es verdad aun no lo conoces, gomene cariño, pero no creo que en este fanfic vayas a salir

**Naruto:** TwT

**Deidara:** -sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Así que rey de los vampiros, me vas cayendo mejor niña'un

**Sasori:** ... -Sigue dormido- …

**Yo:** -leyendo el manga 579 – O.O

.

..

...

**P.D:** Se aceptan criticas constructivas, así como destructivas 8D**_ ¿Quien dijo miedo?_**


	3. Dia 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen únicamente y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto, pero el hecho de que él los haya creado no quiere decir que yo pueda usar a sus personajes a mi gusto y antojo, esta historia es 100% de mi creación, de mi retorcida mente, si lo vas a leer que sea bajo tu propio riesgo.

Nota: Este fanfic contiene uso de palabras ofensivas (pero muy pocas, la verdad), tiene horrores ortográficos y posiblemente de redacción y en cuanto a la narración, allí se concentra lo mejor… -inserte el maldito sarcasmo- jejeje Espero que disfruten al leerlo.

_**LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amai FukushūUna Dulce Venganza**

**By zZPrincessSerenityzZ**

.

.

.

Caminaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo cercano a los casilleros de la Universidad, la noche estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente, yo diría que más silenciosa de lo normal, casi no habían estudiantes fuera de las aulas, es mas podría jurar que no había nadie en la universidad. Justo en estos momentos me dirigía hacia la biblioteca, uno de mis lugares favoritos para descansar y alejarme de todo y todos.

.

Me detuve y voltee a mi izquierda, dirigiendo mi atención cuando a mis oídos llego un sonido extraño proveniente de los últimos casilleros del pabellón, me encogí de hombros e iba a seguir camino a la biblioteca cuando escuche un ruido metálico, como si de cadenas se tratara , la curiosidad había podido conmigo, así que camine hasta donde podría jurar que provenía el fastidioso ruido, había avanzado sigilosamente unos pasos, hasta que me detuve, parpadee un par de veces y me talle los ojos para enfocar mejor mi vista, allí a pocos metros de distancia de mi, estaba el chico nuevo, Sasori, él estaba tratando de abrir lo que parecía ser su casillero o lo estaba intentado, me quedé observándole divertido unos segundos, hasta que decidí acercarme más a él y ayudarle.

.

¿¡Hola, puedo ayudarte'un! –le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas, de esas que hacían derretirse a cualquiera o esa era lo que me decían-

.

Piérdete –dijo el pelirrojo sin voltearme a ver siquiera-

.

Oye, deberías de ser un poco menos tosco –al terminar mi frase, tenía mi ceño levemente fruncido, era extraño, desde cuando yo me disponía ayudar a los demás, jamás lo había hecho, pero este sujeto tenía algo que me hacia querer estar a su lado y ayudarlo, era un sentimiento que nacía desde lo más profundo de mi ser -

.

Y tú, no deberías de meterte donde no te llaman, idiota –respondió cortante al momento en que había logrado abrir su casillero, saco un par de libros y volvió a cerrarlo-

.

Oye, deberías de tener más respeto a tus superiores, Sasori-chan –a pesar de todo comenzaba a sentirme molesto por la forma fría en que me trataba, así que para enseñarle una lección tome una de sus manos, provocando así que sus libros cayeran al suelo, no le di importancia, me acerque tanto que mi boca casi tocaba su oreja, para susurrarle- ¡Oh es que acaso quieres que yo te enseñe la forma correcta de dirigirte a mí!

.

Ese chico realmente me sorprendía, no movió ni un musculo siquiera, a pesar de lo intimidante que sonaba mi voz, pasaron unos segundos de lo que se podría decir una batalla de miradas frías, suspire antes de soltarlo, si la víctima no se quejaba o hablaba, ¿Qué sentido tenía el molestarle?

.

Habían pasado al menos cinco segundos antes de que me quedara sorprendido por el siguiente movimiento que hizo, no lo vi venir, cuando pensé que iba a golpearme como respuesta o irse sin prestarme atención como lo estaba haciendo antes, él rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello acercándose más a mí, abrí los ojos de golpe al momento en que comenzaba a besarme, sin perder tiempo Salí de mi estado de ensoñación y tome su rostro en mis manos e intensifique el beso, después de ayer sus labios seguían teniendo ese sabor que hacía que me encendiera, porque ocultarlo era la verdad.

.

¿Y bien, no ibas a enseñarme como debería de tratarte? –se separo de mis labios unos centímetros, a pesar de lo que había dicho y la forma segura en la que se había expresado, su rostro estaba teñido de un adorable sonrojo, pero aun así no me soltaba.

.

Enterré mis manos en su rojizo cabello y volví a besarlo acercándolo más a mí, pase mis manos por su cintura y escuche al instante un encantador gemido saliendo de sus labios, eso claramente estaba excitándome, sus manos se movían ágilmente recorriendo mi pecho, una vez que sus manos habían abandonado mi cuello, sonreí divertido cuando sentí sus manos bajando, acariciando sobre mi ropa mi miembro y sin perder tiempo besaba mi cuello, si quería darme placer lo estaba logrando considerablemente.

.

Con sus agiles manos, empezó a desabrochar mi camisa botón a botón como todo un experto, luego la tiro al piso desasiéndose de ella, lo iba a detener pero fue inútil mis palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando su lengua empezó a recorrer mi pecho deteniéndose sobre uno de mis pezones, levanto un poco su cara para sonreírme seductoramente antes de empezar a succionar con su boca mi pezón, su mano se deslizo nuevamente por mi pecho, emití un quejido de placer cuando mordió mi pezón, pero eso no era todo su mano descendió sin darme cuenta hasta mi pantalón acariciando mi miembro sin pena alguna.

.

Espera un momento… –sonreí alejando su mano de mi erección- quiero, quiero que te corras para mi Sasori –desabotone sus pantalones y sin perder tiempo metí mi mano en sus bóxers, buscando su miembro, lo tome entre mis manos y empecé a tocarlo, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía por completo, sus gemidos resonaban dulcemente, eran como música para mis odios, lo bese para acallar su primer orgasmo el placer que sentía era intenso, su cara estaba perlada por el sudor y sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un pálido color rojo, sus manos se aferraban a mi cuello como si no quiera que me fuera-

.

D-deidara… - adoraba el sonido de su voz, lo bese con más urgencia, el me devolvía el beso con la misma devoción -

.

D-deidara… -dijo de nuevo seguido de otro leve gemido-

.

Deidara…. –su voz esta vez sonaba extraña, se había vuelto… ronca, un momento esta vez había dicho mi nombre pero sus labios no se habían movido, de pronto todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro y confuso, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba balanceándose en la nada… otra vez escuchaba de nuevo mi nombre-

.

¡DEIDARA HIJO DE PUTA, DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

.

Hidan, no deberías despertar así, a una persona que está dormida, tienden a levantarse de muy mal humor –aconsejo Tobi en un tono burlesco- en especial ese tipo de persona –señalo al rubio que se encontraba sentado en la mesa cercana mirándoles de forma extraña -

.

¡Qué demonios! -abrí los ojos de golpe, escuchaba el sonido de voces a mi alrededor, cuando por fin logre enfocar mi vista, logré ver sillas, mesas, pizarra, mire a mi alrededor un tanto confundido, no podía creer que todo lo de antes, había sido un sueño, no le bastaba a mi mente haberme hecho perder toda la mañana y parte de la tarde imaginando al pelirrojo, en escenas más tentadoras que la anterior, ¡Sasori que demonios me has hecho!-

.

Buenos días dormilón, o debería decir, ¡Buenas noches! –Itachi se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en la pared cercana- Deidara-senpai, los chicos vinieron a preguntarle algo acerc… -el pelinegro de coleta no pudo terminar la frase, ya que al ver como el semblante del rubio cambiaba de esa mira extraña a una completamente diferente, más aterradora, sobre todo por el aura oscura que rodeaba al rubio, todo eso le impedía formar palabra alguna, Observo calladamente como Deidara se levanto sigilosamente y se acerco al peliblanco para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara, lanzando a Hidan a unos metros lejos de él-

.

Serás cabrón, a mi no me vuelvas a despertar de esa manera, me escuchaste –sentencio el rubio, el pobre peliblanco, se incorporo del suelo, y llego la mano a su mejilla sobando la zona que había recibido el puñetazo – ¿qué rayos quieren? –se dio la vuelta para encarar a los demás en el salón acariciando sus nudillos - será mejor que sea algo bueno

.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros – la verdad no es nada importante – tiro una maleta sobre la mesa del rubio- solo quería preguntarte, ¿Qué hiciste con el chico nuevo? –el rubio miro extrañado la maleta- desde que escapaste ayer con el, no volvimos a saber nada de ninguno de ustedes, lo que le hayas hecho debió ser tan malo que ni regreso por sus cosas -suspiro- y hoy no vino a clases, espero que por lo menos le hayas preguntado su nombre o sepas por lo menos donde vive –el uchiha sonrío y se alejo del lugar-

.

Deidara tomo la maleta y salió del salón sin decir palabra alguna, a pesar de todas las miradas curiosas que le dedicaban, algunos comentarios malintencionados y otros directos, salió y no dijo nada, nadie en su sano juicio lo seguiría con el genio que andaba.

.

.

.

.

6 horas antes…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, según el despertador eran apenas las 3 de la tarde, di media vuelta sobre mi cama hasta ponerme de pie sobre el piso, como el calor era sofocante camine dirigiéndome al baño, abrí el grifo dejando que el agua corriera llenando la tina, lleve mi mano a mi espalda hasta donde podía tocar aquella zona que comenzaba a molestarme, sentía un extraño ardor, me acerque al espejo, pero fue inútil no vi nada fuera de lo común, suspire cansado y me zambullí dejando solo mi cabeza de fuera, cerré los ojos y a mi mente comenzaron a llegar escenas de ayer, el profesor, el estúpido chico que llego gritando y Deidara, me zambullí hasta el nivel de la nariz intentando ocultar el sonrojo que apareció en cuanto el recuerdo del beso se hizo presente en mi memoria -fui un estúpido- me recriminé, no solo había dejado que me besara sino que hui, odia el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, además odiaba que me estaba comportando como una colegiala, por Dios a mi edad era realmente vergonzoso este comportamiento, permanecí en el agua unos minutos más, antes de salir de la tina, me puse ropa cómoda y baje a la cocina, pensando que tal vez un poco de comida lograría despejar mi mente, eso esperaba.

.

Buenas tardes, Chiyo obachan –le sonreí al momento que me sentaba en la mesa, la miraba caminar de un lado a otro en la cocina, apoye mi mentón en mi mano, y me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

.

Desde del momento en que mis padres murieron, mi abuela ha cuidado de mí, no recuerdo del todo la muerte de mis padres, solo algunos cuadros que se me hacen confusos cada vez que trato de invocarlos, recuerdo que fue un día en que nevaba, jamás podre olvidar la blanca nieve teñida de un fuerte color carmesí, lo último que recuerdo es que corría gritando por mi madre y mi padre, pero no lograba llegar a ellos porque en ese momento era detenido por mi abuela, tampoco recuerdo como ella había llegado hasta donde estábamos pero la verdad no importaba, si ella no hubiese estado a mi lado no sé que me hubiera pasado, seguramente estaría muerto–

.

¡Sasori! –Pronuncio la anciana el nombre por tercera vez-

.

Lo siento, oba-chan –me reprendí mentalmente, por estar ido en mis pensamientos había ignorado completamente a mi abuela- ¿Qué decías?

.

Preguntaba si querías mantequilla en tu pan, cariño –la anciana se acerco al pelirrojo a paso lento, con un semblante de preocupación- ¿estás bien? –la anciana Chiyo llevo una de sus manos y la puso sobre la frente del pelirrojo - te noto un poco distraído, ¿no estarás enfermo, verdad?

.

No, no lo creo me siento bien –le respondí- aunque al levantarme me dolía un poco la espalda, creo que fue debido a la caída que tuve ayer, no te preocupes que no me pasa nada

.

Nada de eso, déjame revisarte, quítate la camisa y deja que sea yo la que juzgue si no te pasa nada –volví a reprenderme, esta vez me recriminaba por estar preocupando a mi abuela por este tipo de cosas, a pesar de que a veces me molestaba un poco, porque aun me trataba como a un niño, no podía negar que me sentía bien el tenerla a mi lado, así que me puse de pie y me quite la camisa, di media vuelta para que mi abuela pudiese ver mi espalda-

.

Había jurado haber escuchado un grito proveniente de mi abuela, pero al voltear a verla, solo se limito a sonreírme, se acerco a la alacena y saco un botiquín.

.

Pasa algo malo, oba-chan –me puse de nuevo la camisa, y observe como ella rebuscaba entre un montón de frascos algo de forma incesante-

.

No es nada grave hijo, toma esto y veras que el dolor se irá –me tendió un par de pastillas y un poco de agua, fruncí el ceño, de nuevo se estaba haciendo presente ese extraño sentimiento, como que algo malo estuviese acechando, o era que empezaba a volverme demente, tome las pastillas y las bebí con un gran sorbo de agua-

.

Oba-chan, creo que iré a por mis cosas, saldré un moment... –mis ojos se sentían pesados, mi fuerza empezaba a menguar, parpadee cuando la habitación se estaba volviendo toda borrosa, mi cabeza daba vueltas, escuchaba la voz de mi abuela a lo lejos justo antes de caer al suelo de golpe, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, en un último intento extendí mi mano en dirección de mi abuela, mire a un sujeto aparecer, mi abuela ya no estaba, eso fue lo último de que logre percatarme antes de que la oscuridad me tragara- Chiyo-obachan…

.

Una corriente de aire entro en la habitación, mostrando la figura de un hombre de gran estatura y de cabello azul, las cosas de la habitación empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, se formaban como pequeños remolinos, todo giraba o se estrellaba contra la pared.

.

Estoy comenzando a cansarme de esto, Ao recoge esto, Ao recoge aquello, Ao quieres limpiarme el trasero –se quejaba ruidosamente mientras levantaba al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, Ao dedico una mirada al lugar y todo cayó al suelo, inmóvil, miro el rostro de Sasori con cierto pesar- Pobre muchacho, si sabes lo que te conviene sería mejor que no despertaras –diciendo esto ambos se desvanecieron dejando la habitación completamente vacía-

.

.

.

.

6 horas después – Actualmente

Me dirigía hacia la oficina del Director, era el único lugar donde podría sacar información acerca de la dirección de Sasori, no creo que hubiese problema si le pidiese a la secretaria, que me brindase información acerca del estudiante nuevo o bien podría tomarla yo mismo, a estas alturas me daba igual, baje la mirada para ver de nuevo mi pantalón, no había signos alguno "excitación", si es que la hubiese tenido, el susto que me dio Hidan había logrado hacerla desaparecer, solo por eso no lo había matado.

.

Iwagakure-kun –me gire al escuchar la voz de Yahiko-sensei, él estaba a casi un metro de distancia de donde yo estaba - ¿Sabe algo acerca del estudiante Anusaka-kun?

.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar el apellido de Sasori salir de sus labios, no sé porque de alguna manera me molestaba que lo dijera, ¿Qué derecho tenía el de preocuparse por Sasori? A mi parecer no tenía ninguno, chasquee la lengua y le respondí lo más tranquilo que pude.

.

Lamento no poder ayudarlo, porque así como usted, no sé absolutamente nada de Sasori, me dirigía justo ahora a la oficina del Director para investigar –el pelinaranja no despegaba la vista de la maleta que llevaba cargando, que puto interés tenía en las cosas de Sasori, molesto las aparte de su vista-

.

Como usted sabrá es normal que me preocupe por mis alumnos –sonrío y eso por algún motivo logro fastidiarme más-

.

Si tengo noticias de Sasori, me pondré en contacto con usted, ahora si me disculpa –empecé a avanzar, el solamente se limito a asentir y regreso por donde seguramente había venido, bufe molesto y seguí avanzando hasta llegar a mi destino-

.

.

.

.

Un remolino de luz se formo en medio de la oficina del Director, tonos dorados y amarillentos se disipaban en una danza de colores, para dar lugar a la llegada del nuevo individuo, Onoki levantó la vista de los papeles que ojeaba y miraba con cierto desprecio a la persona que se había atrevido a entrar a sus dominios sin invitación alguna, la chica era de buena estatura, sobrepasaba el metro ochenta, llevaba el cabello amarrado en dos pares de coletas hacia atrás de las orejas, dejando su cara expuesta, una vez que se había materializado por completo, hizo una leve reverencia hacia el vampiro mayor.

.

Buenas Noches Onoki-sama –su voz se escuchaba por toda la habitación, los sonidos salían de sus labios pero daba la sensación de que todo el lugar hablaba al mismo tiempo que ella, si eso fuera posible, claro-

.

No pensé recibir una visita de parte de ustedes –la voz del viejo Onoki sonaba molesta por la intromisión – Dime lo que se te ofrece y márchate de una vez, sucede que hoy estoy ocupado.

.

Vamos muchachos vengo en son de paz, no deberían de preocuparse –la rubia levanto sus manos- bueno no del todo y no ahora –la chica sonreía de forma arrogante- La habitación mostraba a la rubia siendo apuntada por un par filosas espadas que le apuntaban a la garganta. Onoki sonrío con autosuficiencia e hizo un par de señas a sus guardaespaldas para que bajaran las armas, estos lo hicieron al instante, pero no se movieron del lugar.

.

¿Temari, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te precipites? -a la derecha de la rubia estaba otra persona sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Onoki, este a diferencia de la chica llevaba puesta una capucha tan negra como la noche, el recién llegado se quito la capucha descubriendo su rostro, su cabello era de un color rojizo corto, su piel era del color de la arena del desierto, sus ojos reflejaban la fuerza que seguramente poseía, no sonrío, solamente inclino solo un poco la cabeza antes de hablar.

.

Mi nombre es Gaara No Sabaku, soy el líder actual de los Akasuna –el viejo Onoki alzo una ceja sorprendido por lo que a sus oídos llegaba, la persona que acababa de llegar era nada más ni nada menos que el líder de lo que hace mas de 100 años habían sido los hermanos de sangre de los protectores de la raza vampírica, eso antes de ser asesinados brutalmente en menos de una semana-

.

Y en que les podría ayudar, si bien recuerdo nuestros antepasados rompieron lazos desde que ocurrió –Onoki hizo una pausa- su desagradable incidente –sonrío-

.

Eso lo sé muy bien y lamento molestarlo con mi presencia – Gaara mostro una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo-

.

Solamente hemos venido a reclamar lo que por derecho nos pertenece –la rubia hablo interrumpiendo la plática-

.

Esta declaración claramente dejo sorprendido a Onoki, sin perder tiempo se levanto de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con sus puños -¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte ante mi presencia e insultarme de esa manera? –El par de guardaespaldas volvieron a ponerse en guardia alzando sus armas esta vez ante el pelirrojo y la rubia- Yo no tengo nada que les pertenezca –les señalo- así que es mejor que se retiren o juro que romperé el pacto de paz que tenemos por semejante insulto.

.

Me alegra escuchar eso, porque hace unas horas sentimos de nuevo la presencia de unos de nuestros descendientes, de aquellos que se encargaban de salvar sus traseros –la cara de Onoki se tiño de carmesí, dibujando una expresión de rabia- si bien he escuchado de usted –Gaara sin mostrar signos de emoción alguna continuo hablando- ustedes no tienen ningún derecho sobre él, desde que toda nuestra raza hermana se extinguió o al parecer casi toda, nosotros firmamos un tratado para romper esa unión de seguridad con ustedes, yo vengo a reclamar a ese miembro de mi familia, así que no crean que porque alguien de su raza haya aparecido les va a pertenecer a ustedes

.

Nosotros no hemos firmado ningún acuerdo con los Akasuna –les recordó Onoki que empezaba a perder la paciencia- Nosotros nos aliamos con su raza hermana los Anusaka así que tú no tienes derecho de decirme absolutamente nada

.

-Temari al escuchar esto último rompió en carcajadas, Onoki la fulmino con la mirada- Lo siento, pero eso ha sido gracioso, quien fue el idiota que le aseguro eso, los Anusaka no existen, A-KA-SU-NA, así es como debe decirlo, aunque la raza haya sido dividida en dos partes, tenemos el mismo nombre, puedo asegurar que usted jamás logro saber que estaba cometiendo un error porque a pesar de viejo se ve que esta seni… -la rubio se calló abruptamente y los guardias se esfumaron antes de que lograran moverse siquiera para intentar matar a la insolente rubia-

.

Lamento haber hecho desaparecer a sus guardaespaldas –Gaara se puso de pie- pero lo que Temari dice es verdad, le contaré acerca de lo errado que son las historias que ustedes vampiros manejan acerca de nosotros. Hace más de dos mil años nuestra raza fue creada, fuimos dotados de fuerzas, habilidades y destrezas sin precedentes, gobernábamos todo y veíamos desde nuestro reino, como el mundo iba cambiando, vimos como la raza evolucionaba, así también como los vampiros –casi escupió la palabra- fueron creados. Nosotros nos encargábamos de mantener la paz sobre el universo, no nos hacía falta nada, o eso era lo que algunos de nosotros creían, viviendo por más de dos mil años, las cosas empezaban a ser aburridas, así que un día, un miembro de nuestra familia observó lo mal que la pasaban los vampiros, siendo acechados y cazados, sin poder salir a la luz del sol y viviendo a expensas de sangre, nosotros siendo inmortales no necesitamos de nada para sobrevivir, ni carecemos de nada. Lucius, uno de los Akasuna del Consejo Real descendió a la Tierra y juró proteger con su vida a los vampiros, pero esto era nada más ni nada menos para separarse de sus obligaciones y poder matar sin ser reprendido, como su acción implicada cuidar y proteger vida, se le fue otorgado el permiso de hacer lo que quería, los demás hermanos viendo esto, se le unieron siguiendo el camino que Lucius le mostraba, hasta casi dividir nuestra raza y convertirse en perros guardianes, cuando al fin habíamos conseguido hacerlos cambiar de parecer, para al fin traerles de vuelta a nuestro hogar, nuestros hermanos fueron traicionados, muriendo uno a uno como si de una peste se tratara. Aun no tenemos al responsable de ello pero estamos cerca de lograr dar con el o ellos, en todo caso desde ese día han surgido tantas versiones de nuestra raza inventando y hasta ridiculizando nuestra casta, pero eso ya no más, esos días han acabado, así que espero haberle dejado en claro mis palabras.

.

Temari sonrío sintiendo el orgullo que esas palabras la hacían sentir, la llegada de Gaara no era nada más ni nada menos que una amenaza, si tocaban a su recién aparecido miembro de la familia, él sería capaz de comenzar una guerra.

.

.

La era de los Akasuna ha llegado. Los vampiros se arrepentirán de haber seducido a sus hermanos, pagarían por haberlos degradados y ellos los harían pagar con su propias vidas.

* * *

><p>Espero, creo y supongo que ya vamos entrando a la parte más seria de la historia, jejeje bueno, de nuevo lamento muchísimo la demora, pero por causas personales e inspiradoras no había logrado escribir nada, y siendo una persona casi perfeccionista sino me gusta no lo subo hasta que me guste :3<p>

**Respuesta a los reviews:** (jajaja es la primera vez que pongo esto, se siente genial XD)

_**Rioko001**_: Muchas Gracias 8D Gracias Totales!

_**l lawliet:**_ Espero que sigas esperando la continuación hahaha me gusta mucho tomar personajes casi desconocidos y meterlo en la trama siento que le dan drama, ehm.. muchas gracias por el review

_**nessie no iwagakure-blankiss**_: Gracias por el review, prometo que habrá lemon, pero será algo suave . o soft ni puta idea de cómo se dice -_- asdasdas gracias por el reviews

T^T Lamento mucho lo del rating, no pregunte y al parecer seleccione un rating bastante alto jejeje lo arreglare enseguida.

**P.D:** Se aceptan criticas constructivas, así como destructivas 8D**_ ¿Quien dijo miedo?_**


End file.
